Bunny and the Beast
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: There is a castle deep in the woods which seems to be empty. A hideous beasts lives there alone, it is said. But is that really the truth or are some people just spinning up some fairy tale? Tsuna will soon find out if it is or not. Warnings inside!


CPR/KM: BWAHAHAHAHA

Lilly: Dear Pocky, she didn't!

Tsunayoshi: Eh?

Giotto: O_O She finally lost it!  
>CPRKM: HAHAHA~

Alaude: ...

G: ... _twitches_

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ this will be fun~

**Disclaimer:** I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID THING! Me no own KHR!

**Summary:** There is a castle deep in the woods which seems to be empty. A hideous beasts lives there alone, it is said. But is that really the truth or are some people just spinning up some fairy tale? Tsuna will soon find out if it is or not.

**Warnings:** AU, Yaoi, Lemon(s)/Lime(s) there might be I am not sure as of yet, OOCness, Gender Bender, Cross-dressing

**Pairings:** Shall be kept as a secret for now! If anyone can guess them then do so! I will reveal them in the second chapter~!

**A/N:** Ha-Ha! This is "Beauty and the Beast" in MY style~! So be prepared for hilarious and ridiculous scenes on mass. A boy that is forced to cross-dress more often than not by his own mother and a moody beasts that has some issues with melons! Ah, I should stop here and just let you read it! I can't go on and tell you more about it or you wouldn't need to read this story anymore. So without further ado, ENJOY THE STORY!

_**Bunny and the Beast**_

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time..._

There was a young prince who was very cold and distant to everyone that he met and usually beat them up for flocking around like some herbivores. That was why most of the time the servants working for him stayed as far as possible away from him and were trying their best to not be seen by him. Because if they were, then it most of the time ended with them being beaten. Rumours spread fast when it came to the prince and his attitude towards people and that was not only because of the maids that went weekly to the market to get groceries but because of the people that came to visit the prince.

It didn't really take a long time that people ceased to visit the prince in his castle at all and over the years he was soon forgotten. Yet, there will still some rumours about the castle and how some beast lived in it and not a young prince. The servants of the castle did not even try to deter any of those rumours; it was better this way and the health of the people if it stayed this way. The prince could have careless about those rumours and was not often seen through this time.

So it took the servants of the castle by great surprise when one stormy night a visitor found their way to their castle.

"Please, I am in need of shelter, can I stay for the night?" an old lady in tattered clothes asked the maid that had opened the door.

"I- I am sorry, Miss, but you cannot stay," the maid said with a pleading expression, "You must leave before our Master hears that you are."

"B- But the storm!"

"I am sorry, Miss, I really am, but you cannot stay here!" the maid pleaded again.

"I can pay if that is what you want," the old lady tried again.

"I can't, Miss, you have to unders-," but the maid never got to finish her sentence.

Because in all his cold and dangerous glory the prince of the castle had appeared and pulled the maid away from the opened door of his castle. He had been in his study and wondered why it was taking his maid so long to bring him his tea; it was something he hated to wait for. And the prince knew that all of his servants knew that something horrible happens if he has to wait. Instead of waiting for his delaying tea, he had gone out to search for the maid that would bring his tea. So he was surprised to see the maid was at the door and talking with someone. He did not like it, not one bit.

"Who are you?" the prince nearly growled out. "And what do you want here?"

"My name is Adelheid and I am need of shelter," the old lady said. "I would even pay for staying here for the night."

The prince didn't even listen to her and closed the door directly in her face. The maid could only watch this happening and watched in pity how her young Master rejected the offer. She had tried to warn the old lady but she wouldn't listen. Something even worse could have happened than this and she was only glad that it was this that happened and not that other thing. As the prince was about to head back to his study the door to the castle suddenly slammed open with a force that let it echo throughout the castle. The prince stared with an unreadable face at the old woman who seemed to be floating and was glaring at him.

Before their very eyes the old lady transformed into a young woman with black, curly hair that was in a ponytail while her old tattered clothes became a beautiful white dress. She was glaring down at the young prince with cold blue eyes but the prince just looked at her with his face void of any emotion.

"You are a heartless monster! How can you do something like this to an old lady!" she said furious.

"You are not an old lady so it doesn't matter," pointed the prince out.

Adelheid twitched when she heard those words, "That's it! For being so heartless when someone was in dire need of help, I curse! I curse you, your servants and this castle! You, young prince, shall become what you have been to me, a monster while your castle and servants become nothing more but moving dishes! Your curse can only be lifted through true love but I doubt this shall ever happen to you!"

The prince didn't even twitch at the words that were spoken to him; instead he made his way back to his study while telling the maid to get someone to fix the door. It only angered the young witch more and she hissed the last words to him while throwing a blue rose at him.

"You heartless being," she hissed at him, "You have only time till you reach your 28th birthday and from there on this rose shall wilt and when the last petal has fallen from it, you shall never be free of this curse!"

The young prince just stared at the rose thrown at him and then only watched how the young witch vanished with a loud bang, leaving nothing behind of her that said that she had been there. The prince only scoffed and made his way to his study, a curse! As if something like this could ever stop him. But the coming morning, he would soon change his mind as would his servants when they found themselves cursed.

And so the years passed with no one ever finding their castle and if they did, they ran the moment they saw the young prince or any of his servants. They were too afraid of approaching him to do anything and after they left, rumours began to spread about the castle and how it was cursed and that the monster that lived in it nearly ate them. So it was not a real surprise that the servants of the castle soon lost their hope of ever being human again while the prince just kept himself occupied in his study like always, seemingly unaffected by the curse. But the servants knew better than that, they knew he was affected just as they were, they did work for him since he was just a babe.

And so the years passed with nothing changing whatsoever. But this was about to change very soon when an unexpected guest reached their castle.

_And this is where our story begins..._

CPR/KM: Teehee~! There you go~

Reborn: What have you planned?

Lilly: Our doom!

Alaude: Why am I here?  
>Kyoya: No one of us is the beast!<br>CPR/KM: Actually~, the beast i- mwhf!

Tsunayoshi: _glares_ CROSS-DRESSING? WHY DO I HAVE TO CROSS-DRESS?

CPR/KM: HEY! THE READERS WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW TILL CHAPTER ONE!

Lilly: ... Please read and review and tell her that you do not want this insanity to continue!

CPR/KM: Yes, review and tell me if I should continue this or not~!


End file.
